


We Love You--Always & Forever

by IlluminousVeneer



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Kol, Double Penetration, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Spoilers for S4, Threesome, Top Elijah, Top Klaus, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 15:52:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10539660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlluminousVeneer/pseuds/IlluminousVeneer
Summary: Slight AU. After Davina’s death, Kol decides to leave New Orleans and live by himself. When Klaus and Elijah visit, old feelings are rekindled





	

“Brothers.” Kol’s disdain was thinly veiled in his somewhat shocked stupor. He had swung open the door, mostly hungover, and expected some idiotic salesman who hadn’t realized the gravity of the mistake they had made. Instead, in front of him were two people he really didn’t want to see: his older brothers, Klaus & Elijah.

Klaus moved past Kol, brusquely shoving his shoulder against his younger brother. Kol scoffed, but before he could recover from the situation, Elijah gracefully darted past Kol as well to enter into the motley apartment that had become his bachelor pad.

“Koliah,” Elijah tittered, “make yourself useful and grab our luggage, will you? I’m a bit occupied wondering how many centuries it might take for us to shape this apartment up as presentable again.” 

“Why don’t you grab your own luggage?” Kol muttered underneath his breath, wincing slightly at the sight of twilight appearing outside. He hadn’t even realized how long it had been since he had seen actual light. After stocking up on enough alcoholic beverages and blood bags, Kol had mostly taken refuge. 

Unfortunately, Elijah ignored his younger brother. Rolling his eyes dramatically, Kol nonetheless stepped outside and grabbed the two suitcases perched on his doorstep. A flash of anger filled his muscles as he used his leg to shut the door behind him. Without thinking, Kol threw the suitcases against the ground and let out a loud growl.

“What the hell are you two even doing here?” Kol snarled. Before he could respond, Klaus appeared from the corridor looking completely pissed off. Charging at Kol, Klaus grabbed a fistful of the vampire’s brown hair, dragging him into the den and throwing him onto the sofa. Kol had literally been dragged onto the sofa and before he could even react, Klaus straddled his younger brother’s chest. 

Using his fists, Klaus made sure they hurt like hell. At first, Kol had no idea what the hell was going on. Klaus wasn’t saying anything coherent. Finally, after about a dozen punches to the face, Klaus started to mix in some verbal abuse along with the beating:

“How dare you disrespect our luggage like that? Have we taught you nothing about decorum and etiquette?” Klaus roared. One of the punches from Klaus brought literal tears to Kol’s face. 

Kol wondered what the hell was happening here. Not that Niklaus didn’t have his eccentric behaviors, but there were many questions flying through Kol’s head. Why were his brothers here? How did they find him? Why were they so aggressive? 

Elijah, who had likely been patronizing the kitchen and its supplies during Klaus’s beating of Kol, appeared and rudely shook Kol from his stupor as he recovered from the beating. 

“Kol, where is your food? Niklaus and I are famished.” 

The next words flowed freely from Kol’s mouth as he hardly gave the words must thought.

“What the bloody hell are you two even doing here? Get the hell out now! I’m sick of your drama and bullshit.” Kol yelled. Before he could finish, however, Klaus had another fistful of his hair and was hauling him off of the floor. Landing with a loud thud, Kol was instantly sat upon by Klaus who straddled his upper chest again.

And, yet again, Kol’s face became the victim of an onslaught of powerful slaps and fists. 

“Don’t you ever talk to us like that again or I swear, I will make your life a living hell.” Klaus snarled, bracing his fangs as he was an inch away from Kol’s face.

“Now, now, Niklaus. Kol did have some valid questions. How was he to know that Freya used a locator spell for us? How was he to know that him disappearing in the middle of the night with no word whatsoever would only distress us madly?” Some of Elijah’s words were laced with some venom, but Kol could sense some of the…twisted love in them.

“You found me—what the bloody hell do you want?” Kol snarled, hating how close Klaus was to him.

“After Davina’s untimely death…” Klaus grunted, “we noticed a chance in our younger brother’s temperament. 

“A death caused by the selfish actions of you two!” Kol yelled back.

“Regardless of the collateral, you understand that I did this for our family!” Elijah yelled, raising his voice to a rare level. Kol winced a little as he filled his view with hatred and anger.

“What does family even mean to you, brother? I know I am nothing to you!” Kol roared, letting his words flow out with much abandon. “It’s always been you three. Whether it’s daggering me or bringing me back—you lot couldn’t even be bothered to do that so the only person who cared enough for me did. And you murdered her!” Kol didn’t realize that tears were streaming down from his face as he let out the suppressed feelings he had been trying to drink away.

“Kol.” Klaus spoke, easing his hold on the vampire. “We love you. Both ‘Lijah and I do.” Klaus glanced at Elijah before looking back down at Kol.

“Do you?! Do you?! Because, from what I see, it’s always about you, Elijah, and Rebekah. Maybe Freya, too. But who cares about crazy ol’ Kol? He’s just a liability and burden on us!” Kol roared, feeling the hot tears running freely down his face. The look of sadness that appeared as a glimmer in Klaus’s eyes was somewhat surprising. Even Elijah was staring at Kol, shocked with the revelation. 

“Kol, we’re together—always and forever. That is precisely why we are here. We were worried and we came looking for you. We were worried that something…could have happened to you. And we would have never forgiven ourselves if you were hurt.” Elijah spoke. There was a moment where nothing was said as the three brothers digested the emotional words spurted out by Kol.

“Brother, I think it’s time for us to show Kol how much we truly do love him.” Elijah finally spoke. Kol crinkled his nose, wondering what on earth could Elijah be talking about. He didn’t expect this to happen next:

In a flash of movement, Klaus was clad only in his boxers and his disheveled sandy blonde hair. Next to him was Elijah, only in his black boxer-briefs as well—toned body covered in smooth olive skin. Kol could feel his boxer tighten when he watched Elijah’s arms wrapped around Klaus’s frame. Klaus leaned forward and his lips met against Elijah’s. Both of their eyes fluttered as Kol blinked a few times to ensure that this was not a wicked hallucination.

Klaus’s tongue pushed into Elijah’s mouth as their hands roamed around their flesh. Elijah’s hand slid down Klaus’s sides, making the hybrid shiver and moan softly into his mouth. Their tongues pushed against each other and their lips were pressed. Elijah let his palms push down the hybrid’s boxers and palmed his cheeks which seemed to fit perfectly in his hands.

Meanwhile, Klaus’s hands were pinching Elijah’s nipples which made the older brother buck his hips so that his now completely hardened cock was pressing into Klaus’s crotch. Klaus was throbbing in his boxers as their kissing heated up. The brother’s mouths moved in a dance that had seemingly been practiced for years. Elijah’s fingers began to spread Klaus’s cheeks that were tinting pink. Without warning, Elijah pushed in a finger and felt the rim give easily. Klaus moaned into his older brother’s mouth and dug blunt nails into Elijah’s chest to scratch one of his tawny brown nipples.

Between their pressed lips, Elijah finally let out a mumble. 

“Enjoying the show, Kol?”

Kol had become so hard that he had thrown off his shirt and pants, exposing his expansive chest and wide shoulders. His half-naked body was chiseled in the growing evening light, as the dark hair that snaked down his cut abs and below his boxers stood erect. 

Klaus then slipped from his brother’s embrace and crawled toward his younger brother. Kol let out a gasp as he could feel his boxers tighten from Klaus’s warm breath over his crotch. Before he could react anymore, Klaus turned over Kol and pulled down his brother’s boxers to expose a tight, pink hole. His pink rim was presented to the cooler air.

“Come on, Klaus, Kol will really like it.” Elijah commanded, eyeing the bulges in Klaus’s boxers and Kol’s boxers with hungry pupils. He moved toward the brothers, scratching his own treasure trail before pulling Niklaus back up onto his feet.

Chest rising and falling to accommodate intakes of air, Kol waited for the touch that he wanted—no—needed. Elijah ran his hand up Kol’s pinpricked skin and gave a reassuring whisper.

“We have you, Kol. We love you.”

A passionate kiss from Elijah distracted Kol. Elijah’s flexible tongue touched Kol’s hot mouth, demanding more. Kol reacts, mewling as Elijah continued to drink his noises in greedily, sucking on Kol’s tongue for a moment of brief silencing until Kol was nearly sobbing with the heat of wanting more.

Meanwhile, Klaus ran his hand through Kol’s hair before grabbing a chunk in his hand and pulling.

“You really want us to show you how much we love you, don’t you?” Klaus growled. Kol nodded as much as he could with Klaus holding his hair, a small trail of drool dripping down from his chin from the passionate kiss with Elijah. 

“How can we deny you that?” Elijah chuckled, glancing at Klaus before kissing down Kol’s sexy body, being sure to pay special attention to the boy’s nipples. Elijah breathed against Kol’s abdomen, flicking his tongue out to lick at the well-defined muscles.

As Kol’s legs quivered from sheer horniness, the grip on his head from Klaus forced him to look up. Kol’s eyes met the hard cock in front of him, peeking out proudly from the slit of Klaus’s boxers. Instinctively, Kol leaned forward to nuzzle his face against the head of Klaus’s wet cock.

“Well, who could have guessed that our younger brother had a bit of a cockslut in him.” Klaus snickered, gripping the base of his cock and gently tapping it against Kol’s cheek. Kol’s mouth fell open automatically, tongue slightly sticking out to welcome his brother’s cock sliding into his wet mouth. Klaus groaned and tightened his grip on Kol’s hair, doing all he could to not move his hips too mercilessly.

Meanwhile, Elijah gripped Kol’s ass in both of his hands, spreading Kol’s cheeks to look at the hole in front of him. Elijah took a breath before leaning down again, flicking his tongue out to lick at Kol’s hole. In a few moments, Elijah’s face was buried in Kol’s ass and his tongue wiggled into the hole. Kol couldn’t help but release the passionate moans that rumbled in his throat, closing his eyes and bobbing his head up and down Klaus’s cock, swirling his tongue around the head. Klaus growled, tightening his grip in Kol’s hair so hard that Kol had to stop moving so that Klaus could move his hips—fucking Kol’s mouth and forcing the younger brother to relax his jaw and hollow his cheeks.

Elijah pulled his face away from Kol’s hole after several minutes, raising his hand and letting it fall against the ass with a loud slap. This made Kol gasp, as he almost choked on Klaus’s cock. Tears started to well up in his eyes.

“Don’t you ever think that we don’t love you, Kol.” Elijah hurriedly whispered into the crevice of Kol’s ear before spanking the other cheek. Elijah then gripped the cheeks in each of his hands again, spreading them open and watching Kol’s hole twitch.

“Go on ahead, brother.” Klaus urged, his hips never faltering as he rocked back and forth into Kol’s mouth. Elijah let out a mirthless chuckle, sitting up on his knees. He quickly threw off his stained boxer briefs and spat on his hand to slick his cock up. In a few moments, Elijah lined his thick cock up at Kol’s entrance. 

Lifting his hips as much as he could, Kol whimpered around the cock in his mouth in anticipation for his eldest brother’s cock. 

“I…I love you, both.” Kol whispered in the briefest moment of peace that Klaus gave him in the merciless fucking of Kol’s face. In response, Elijah growled and rubbed the head of his cock against the hole to tease Kol.

Moaning as much as he could, Kol pleaded for Elijah’s cock. Klaus let out a chuckle, pulling his cock out and watching the trail of saliva that connected to Kol’s lips. Kol let out a choked gasp when Klaus’s cock slid right back between his lips.

“So polite, Kol.” Elijah smiled before slipping the head of his cock into the awaiting hole, a small grown leaving his lips.

“We should do this more often.” Klaus smirked, tugging Kol’s hair.

Elijah slowly slid his cock into Kol’s hole before gripping the other boy’s hips tightly. Elijah used his other hand to softly rub circles into Kol’s lower back. 

Klaus let out a low groan, slowly pushing as much as he could to envelop his entire cock in Kol’s mouth. The slight gag against the head that Kol made sent a shiver up Klaus’s spine, letting his hips roll into the younger vampire’s mouth to feel more of the vibrations in his throat.

“Fuck!” Klaus hissed, his cock still balls deep in Kol’s mouth. He watched as Elijah moved his hips, pounding fast into Kol’s hole. The movements made Kol rock forward, his mouth sliding over Klaus’s cock as moans continued to reverberate in his throat. 

“F-Fuck!” Klaus panted again, pulling his hips back and letting his cock slide out of Kol’s mouth. In a movement, Klaus threw his boxers against Kol, making the other vampire sniff his scent. After inhaling several times, Klaus threw his boxers to the side and pulled Kol up by hair. Klaus pressed up his toned chest against Kol’s chest, sliding his hands under Kol’s thighs.

A grin spread across Elijah’s face as he realized what Klaus wanted. Elijah slid his hands under where Klaus’s hands were. They helped lift Kol up and Elijah watched as Klaus moved so that his cock was lined up against Kol’s hole beside his, rubbing against the side. Kol, realizing what they were up to, started to let out whiny moans. 

“Sssh, relax now, Kol. We don’t want to hurt you.” Klaus whispered softly into Kol’s ear as Kol let out another whimper, bracing his hands on Elijah’s shoulders.

Klaus bit his lip as he gripped the base of his cock, pushing up against the stretched-out hole and rubbing the head there before it finally relaxed enough for him to slide his cock in alongside his brother’s. Both brothers groaned out, their thick cocks twitching at the feel of them stretching Kol out to his breaking point. 

Kol whimpered, biting down Klaus's shoulder as tears formed in his eyes. The two older brothers nuzzled against his neck to comfort him, stilling their hips as they waited for their younger brother to get used to the thick cocks inside him. Kol relaxed after a few moments, leaning back against Elijah's chest with his hands-on Klaus's shoulders. "Brothers." he whimpered, rolling his hips.

Elijah groaned and was the first to move, sliding his cock out before pushing back up while his large hands gripped Kol's thighs, holding him up and spread for them. Klaus let out a quiet "fuck" before moving the same way Elijah did, pushing his cock up the same time the other brother slid out. Kol threw his head back, letting out a series of moans and mewls as his hands clutched tightly at his brother's shoulders. "F-Fuck!!!" the smaller vampire whimpered, his thighs quivering in Elijah's hold.

Klaus let out a growl, his hips moving almost at their own accord as his pace quickened, bucking up into the smaller body. "Do you still think we don’t love you, Kol?" he asked, one of his hands moving to wrap around Kol's neck and squeezing softly.

Elijah raised an eyebrow, moving his hips in time with Klaus's while letting out small grunts. He pressed his lips underneath Kol's ear. "Hm? Do you still doubt our immense love for you?"

Kol shook his head frantically, gasping out his moans as best as he could with Klaus's hand around his throat. "I-I love you both!!" he screamed as his prostate was hit again and again, his brothers bucking up in the same pace as they were.

Growls, grunts, whimpers and screams were the only things heard inside their room as they kept it up, making a mess of slick and cum. The brothers nipped and bit at their younger brother, hands leaving bruises on his thighs and throat. The bruises were their claim, They showed that Kol was taken and anyone who dared to get between them would have two very pissed off and possessive Original brothers to deal with.

Finally, Kol let out a scream, his words choked as his belly twisting in the familiar feeling of his orgasm approaching. He whimpered, feeling it twist tighter.

Klaus and Elijah both shared a look, feeling their cocks swelling together and catching on the smaller man’s hole. They both let out animal-like growls, bucking up harshly one last time before their cocks locked into place next to each other. They both groaned loudly at the feeling, shallowly moving their hips as their cum spurted out into Kol’s body.

Kol let out a loud scream, uncaring if he could be heard by the human neighbors next door as he finally came, his back arching in an almost painful way and his nails digging into Klauss flesh. His eyes were wide but all the smaller vampire could see was white, his consciousness drifting out for just a split second from the intensity.

The trio stilled, panting against one another. No one said anything, preferring to bask in the afterglow of their sex. Klaus's hand had slid down to Kol's hips, gently holding him as Elijah kept his grip on his thighs, determined to keep him up as their seed filled him. Kol let out a series of small whimpers into Elijah's ear, his hands falling to his sides limply.

Finally, as their cocks deflated and the two brothers slowly pulled out of their lover, gently setting him back down onto the sofa. Kol looked up at the two men with half lidded eyes, using the small amount of strength he had left. Elijah bent down, kissing his lips softly. 

Kol purred, finally letting his eyes fall shut and sleep consume him. Three little words left his lips as he drifted off, a small smile forming. "I love you both."

“We love you, too, Kol.” Klaus and Elijah whispered together, holding each other close as they watched their younger brother drift off into the first comfortable slumber he had in a while. 

Always & Forever.


End file.
